


Spoons

by transgrelle (cuteashale)



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/transgrelle
Summary: "Ai," he whispers, warm and sleep rough."Hi," Ai replies, just as quietly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm 98% sure i wrote this a couple years back for a soutori week and never posted it. it's not...exactly finished but i probably won't work on it again and i just love these two so much that i wanted to post it anyway

The room is quiet and dark when Ai slips inside. He closes the door slowly so as not to make a sound and wake either of the boys in the bunk bed. He tiptoes forward, shedding his shoes and jacket, and makes his way toward the ladder. 

 

  
Rin snorts and kicks a foot out over the edge of his bed and Ai nearly swallows his tongue in surprise. His fingers clutch at the rungs of the ladder and he carefully swings himself up and climbs onto the top bunk. 

  
  
Sousuke is curled into a ball under his blankets, dark hair ruffled and just barely visible over the mound of blankets covering him. Ai smiles to himself as he crawls across the mattress toward his giant lump of a boyfriend. His weight barely shifts the bed, but Sousuke stirs regardless and slowly lifts his head. 

  
  
In the dark, Ai can just make out the furrow of his brow and the confusion in his eyes that blurs into surprise and then pleasure. 

  
  
"Ai," he whispers, warm and sleep rough. 

  
  
"Hi," Ai replies, just as quietly. He crawls forward and straddles Sousuke, arms and legs on either side of his body. Sousuke smiles and lifts his head further to catch Ai's mouth in a quick kiss. Their lips stick for just a second, then Ai pulls away and flops onto his side behind Sousuke. 

  
  
Sousuke wiggles forward and Ai pushes his arms and legs beneath the blankets, scooting as close as he can as he does so. 

  
  
"Momo bugging you?" Sousuke asks as Ai wraps an arm around his waist and burrows his head between his shoulder blades. 

  
  
Ai kisses his skin through his shirt and shakes his head. "No. I just missed you." He can feel his cheeks flush at the admission, but Sousuke only chuckles lightly. 

  
  
"Missed you too." He reaches down to lace their fingers together, Ai's delicate, slender fingers fitting smoothly between his longer, thicker ones. "Sleep. Early practice tomorrow." 

  
  
Ai gives a tiny hum and tucks his knees behind Sousuke's. His feet don't come close to reaching Sousuke's and entangling with them; he pushes bare toes between Sousuke's calves and sighs contentedly, eyes closing. 

  
  
-   
  
Loud beeping rouses Rin from his sleep early in the morning. He sits up with a groan and rolls out of bed to turn off his alarm and get moving. A glance at the top bunk reveals a still snoozing Sousuke, and Rin debates between wakeup tactics. Before he can do much scheming, he spots it. A skinny arm is thrown over Sousuke's shoulder and fingers grip loosely at the front of his shirt. 

  
  
Rin rises onto his tiptoes and just barely behind the bulk of Sousuke's shoulder is a little silver mass of bedhead. "Oh brother," he mumbles. Unable to resist, Rin plucks up his phone and swings onto the ladder at the end of the bed. Silently, he readies his camera and snaps several pictures of Ai's snuggly body plastered against Sousuke's. 

  
  
It's almost comical, really, how small Ai looks pressed up again Sousuke. He's roughly half the size of his boyfriend, especially curled up the way he is under the blankets. If Rin hadn't looked closer, he likely would have missed Ai's head hidden behind Sousuke. 

  
  
"Oi," he calls, shaking the bed as he hops down from the ladder. "Lovebirds, wake up. I'm gonna take a shower. If you're going to anything gross do it while I'm in there, got it?" 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and/or comments make me smile! consider leaving one


End file.
